memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tholian
The Tholians were an extremely xenophobic, non-humanoid species native to the planet Tholia in Beta Quadrant. The Tholian interstellar state was the Tholian Assembly which neighbored the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Physiology There are few accounts of Federation observers actually coming face to face with a Tholian with the vast majority of encounters taking place across a viewscreen or in the heat of battle or carefully controlled embassy regulations. From these encounters, it can be determined that the Tholians are a crystalline species with an oute carapace through which a fluid can be seen circulating murkly. Other distinguishing features are the faceted mantis-like heads where two triangular eyes can be seen. Analysis of Tholian remains has left Starfleet to conclude that the species are a silicon based form of life. ( ) One appearance of the species had noted the race being quadrupedal in shape with two mantis style arms. ( ) Some witness accounts, however, had noted some Tholians possessing eight limbs which were radially placed around the trpezohedral body. However, whether these artificial manipulator arms or simply hallucinations brought upon by stress through entry into chaotic space is unknown. Tholians' biology meant that they breath through a form of anaerobic respiration with a methane-chlorine mixture being used. ( ) In addition to this, the average body temperature of the race was 257 C°. While their cells' functions resemble those of humanoid cells, Tholian cells contain an electrical charge in each cell nucleus. ( ) The Tholians also possessed some form of electromagnetic organnelle within their bodies. ( ) The unique nature of their evolution has meant that Tholians require a harsh hot environment in order to function and live. This temperature was essential for their survival as colder temperatures were capable of comprimising their crystal carapace leading it to fracture and eventually bring about the Tholian's death.( ) These volatile conditions made boarding Tholian ships a near impossibility by enemy marines, the majority of nearby races being humanoids accustomed to far cooler environments. ( ) Tholians communicated through a series of chirps and screeches that could be translated by other races. They can also use their crystal bodies as living communicators which could resonate a harmonic signal for others of their kind to detect. This made them quite dangerous captives as they could easily call assistance if the enemy ship was journeying through Tholian space. ( ) Tholians had very long life spans. The Tholian Loskene encountered the original in 2267 and a century later the in 2367. He had believed that the crew of the Enterprise-D were the same crew of the ship under the command of a "lying Vulcan named Spock." ( ) :This might suggest that the Tholians experience time differently from other races or that they are simply somewhat ignorant of the lifespans of other species. However, other reports state that their life span was generally six to eigh months from birth to maturation and natural death which means that their lifespans are far shorter. They also appear to possess the capacity to pass their knowledge from one generation to the next through a form of crystal memory upload. This allowed newly matured Tholians to continue the works of their predecessors with minimal level of learning required. ( ) :The Tholian lifespan within the Sundered novel contradicts other sources like that in Vendetta and similar novels that hint on a larger lifespan. Carapace It's been noted that in every confirmed Tholian sighting that the mysterious species were encased in an outer carapace similar to those seen on Terran insects but with the exception of it being made completely of crystal which was similar to quartz. However, whether this crystal carapace was a natural product of Tholian biology or a sophisticated exoskeletal suit is unknown. What has been seen, however, is that the carapace explosively disintegrates when a killing blow was dealt on a Tholian such as those experienced by low-temperature plasma. This made it difficult for the Federation to study these carapaces as they were typically destroyed or badly damaged upon the Tholians death. There a number of abilities that the carapace provides its user such as a natural armor that absorbs impacts made upon it from either kinetic or energy attack as well as provides an accelerated response rate for the Tholian. In addition to this, the carapace is equipped with a pressor beam that projects an entangling beam that disables an enemy. Furthermore, the carapace projects an image of itself thats slightly offset from reality which affects the Tholians perception by other races providing it a defensive advantage. Another noted traitfrom the carapace was its ability to filter out all forms of poisons rom the air and water sources around it with speculation being made that it might serve as a rebreather in order to provide a steady flow of chlorine-methane compound to the Tholian. Finally, the crystal carapace provides its user the capacity to remotely access for any system on its ship which cannot be blocked by known technoloy. ( ) History :See main article: 'Tholian history'. Culture The Tholians were extremely xenophobic. Their borders were not fixed as they periodically adjusted them, every eight cycles, to account for the movement of star systems and astronomical objects within their rule. In early relations with Starfleet and the Federation, this was not understood by the nearby humanoids who became victims of Tholian aggression over this territory. This led to a prolonged period of conflict, which the Federation dubbed the Tholian expansionist programs, with many truces broken on the basis of misunderstood territory. ( }}; |Nor Iron Bars a Cage}} et al.) The race were believed to be divided into multiple castes. ( ) One position within the caste based system held the title of a Mage. Their society also possessed dissidents that were hostile to their government such as the Children of the Lost Ones. :See also: Tholian language and Tholian silk. Connections * Category:Tholians Category:Non-humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures